


Le fantôme du souvenir

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: - 501 mots, Angst, Défi : HP100mots, Gen, Prisonnier d'Azkaban
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Remus regarde Harry, c’est Sirius qu’il voit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le fantôme du souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> Dans ma tête, se passe durant _Le prisonnier d’Azkaban_ mais avant les révélations sur ce qui s’est réellement passé 12 ans plus tôt.

Quand Remus regarde Harry, c’est Sirius qu’il voit. Parce qu’Harry est l’indéniable portrait craché de son père. (À l’exception des yeux ; Harry a hérité de ceux de sa mère.) Impossible de ne pas retrouver James dans cette tignasse sombre et désordonnée, dans ce sourire lorsqu’il se tourne vers ses amis, dans cet incroyable courage qui flirte tant avec l’inconscience…, dans cette pulsion de lui faire jouer la voix de la raison, à laquelle Remus ne peut échapper. Et partout où allait James, Sirius se trouvait.

Quand Remus regarde Harry, c’est Sirius qu’il cherche des yeux.

Et puis, il se souvient.

**Author's Note:**

> Avril 2012 pour hp_100_mots  
> Thème : Portrait


End file.
